


Maguilty

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: ~Tumblr Drabbles~ [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, emotions osmosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Erik stumbles upon Meredy crying and finds himself feeling it.





	Maguilty

Meredy’s lacrima flickered before her as tears brimmed from her eyes. 

The two characters were a breath away from each other fighting back feelings forged despite the trials ahead. Separated by circumstance. Drawn together purely by chance. Fate. 

“I’m promised to another,” the noblewoman swiftly turned her head. Eyes refusing to meet the dashing thief’s intent gaze. But the prince was all wrong for her!?

“What’re you watching, Shrimp?” Cobra slunk out of the shadows, “must be pretty interesting if you’re ditching guard duty.”

“Shhhh!” The last thing she needed was a distraction. 

“Rude, I can hear you.” He smirked fangs glinting in the moonlight. Shoulders rolled back. Cobra always seemed most comfortable when he was picking a fight.

Meredy puffed her cheeks out in a childish pout, “I don’t care.” She turned back to the drama promptly ignoring the dragonslayer. Cobra must not have particularly cared for her answer. He settled down next to her in the grass.

The thief had moved into the into the noblewoman’s space. She cupped the woman’s face with a delicacy usually reserved for her quarry. A certainty of steel she challenged, “what of the promises we made to each other? What of the promises you made to me?” A gasped escaped past Meredy’s lips. Cobra groaned clearly unamused. “Do your promises only mean as much as the gold in the recipients pocket?”

The noblewoman’s face crumbled. Colorless and drawn she gasped for a response. “Do you think this is simple?” Her voice raw cracking under strain tearing at Meredy’s heartstrings. “I have responsibilities you could not begin to understand. My duty comes before my heart or yours.” Her lip seemed to tremble in time with Meredy’s.

Cobra was uncharacteristically silent. His usual quips dead on his tongue. The thief brushed scarlet locks behind her paramour’s ear. “If your duty means losing your heart then you are depriving the world of the most exquisite part of you.”

Cobra cleared his throat, “you enjoy this shit?” His voice sounded a little rough. A little less unaffected.

“If you don’t like it you don’t have to watch.”

“I’m not. Someone has to keep watch.” He stared into the distance like he was actually doing her a favor. Cobra didn’t believe in guard duty. The former Oración Seis member boasted daily about not needing to worry; he could hear everything for miles.

Meredy wasn’t about to acknowledge that bit of hypocrisy. She had a program to get back to.

The thief began to walk away. Their love was lost to whims greater than fate. The view panned to the horizon. Meredy fought back tears she wasn’t going to cry in front of Cobra. A few drops slipped past her defenses anyway.

“Stop crying it’s not a big deal,” his voice cracked. Meredy wiped the tears from her eyes but Cobra pointing it out only broke the floodgates.

“It’s just so heartbreaking they were meant for each other.” 

“I said  _stop crying!_ ” He growled. Meredy glared at him through her tears. She was not going to let the dragonslayer dictate her feelings.

Meredy’s rebuttal was shocked right out of her throat by the sight of Cobra’s face. He glared at her through watery eyes. “It’s ok to cry, Cobra” She reached out to comfort him.

He slapped her hand away, “It’s your own damn fault for not controlling your magic!” Cobra crossed his arms across his chest. Poison ready.

Meredy glanced at her wrist the sensory link absent. Caught in the act Cobra’s eyes widened a fraction. He gritted his teeth. She unsuccessfully fought a grin from splitting. His face caught aflame. “If you say so,” Meredy sing-songed.

Cobra turned on his heel into the night.  _Cute._  All the poison in the world couldn’t mask his feelings. She might just have to try to bring out this hidden side more often.  

 


End file.
